


I know You

by Nashoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Reunions, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: Princess Allura comes face to face with someone she thought she lost long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was very heavily inspired by fan art on tumblr. I'm not sure who the artist was but there was a photo of Allura as Captain America and Shiro as Bucky and I saw more and more different art and i couldnt get this outof my head.

Allura ran through the Galra ship breathlessly. The mission had been a complete failure. A trap set up just for them that they fell into so easily.

“Allura!” Keith called to her from his lion. “We have to get out of her! This is just what they wanted!” Allura raised her hand to her earpiece to reply, “I know! Pull back!” As she continued to run the sound of footsteps behind her made her tense up.

“Coran! Bring the ship in close! We’re getting out of here!”

“Allura?! Did you fin-“

More footsteps behind her. This time closer. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to move faster. “There’s no time, Coran!”

She turned a corner to find a set of soldiers marching toward her. Bracing herself, she continued to run forward, right at the oncoming group. Using her strength, she barreled through them, knocking them all down and allowing her to continue running.

Once she neared the same point where she entered she finally came to a stop. “Hunk, I’m at the drop off spot!”

“Princess..” a voice said that made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened she turned and saw who it was. His soft brown eyes were gone, replaced with glowing yellow ones. His metal arm was different now too, larger and a brighter glowing shade of purple now.  This wasn’t the Shiro she knew. This wasn’t her paladin.

“N-no..” She stuttered and took a step back. “Shiro?”

His grin only grew larger and he took a step toward her. “Who the hell is Shiro?” He said mockingly.

Before she could even react, the yellow lion crashed through the wall, knocking Shiro off his feet. He quickly reacted, rolling out of the way and just barely dodging the attack. Hunk turned his lion to her, blocking his view of the former paladin.

“Allura, come on!” Hunk called to her. She looked to Shiro once more before climbing into the lion with Hunk. Quickly, Hunk steered the lion out of the fray, dodging other ships as he did. Allura looked behind them as they flew. Still awestruck at what she had seen.

 _Shiro…is alive._ She pressed her palm to the glass, staring after his retreating form. _Oh, what have they done to you?_ He didn’t even know who he was. Allura frowned and balled her fists tightly. He had already held prisoner by the Galra before, and now they had infected his mind to the point where he didn’t know who he was.

“Allura,” Hunk called to her. “Are you okay? What did you see?”

“Shiro..” She turned to face him. “He’s alive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
